abc christmas shots
by XxkissxkissxX
Summary: i changed it guys i was think of just doing christmas oneshots now. im not going to delete the the first two chapters but the rest of the story will be christmas oneshots. i will need help with Z tho. disclaimer; i do not own kickin it if i did kick wouldve orefailed in the first season and they'd kiss alot. KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK ALL KICK!
1. Chapter 1

A is for anniversary

Jack's POV

Kim and i have been dating for nine years tonight i'm going to purpose to her at Porticini's.

A few hours later

Kim's POV

Jack and i have been dating for nine years. Tonight is our 10 anniversary. He takes us out to Porticini's its a tradition.

I'm wear a light purple strapless dress, with sequins across the top and bottom hems. A light purple clutch, with matching light purple flat with sequins on the head of the shoe.

I walk out of the bedroom Jack and i share he's wearing a black vest, with a white long sleeved button up shirt, which is rolled up to his elbows. Black skinny jeans, and black high tops.

"Hey kimmy." Jack says kissing my cheek.

I blush a dark scarlet. Giggling i kissed his lips lightly.

"Hey to you too." He wraps his arm around my waist directing me into the ferrari. Which is his, my car is a black hummer.

On the way there we talk about random things. When a serious subject came up.

"Kim what if something we're to happen to us? As a couple." He Asked

"Well depending on what it is, i don't know."

"Oh, well okay."

We arrived at porticini's, when a female waiter walked up to is and started winking at jack. Ok that's enough, i lean up and kiss jack.

"Ok i will take you to your table." She grabs two menus, and two sets of silver ware.

"Follow me." I grab jack's hand, he leads the way to the table behind the waiter.

Jack being the gentleman he is pulled out my chair for me.

"Aw, thanks Jack." I say kissing his cheek.

Dinner went through nicely, when we got our desserts, i was eating and didn't notice jack get down on one knee. Next to me.

"Kim, i have loved you since we first met back in middle school, in the cafeteria. When i caught your apple with my foot, all of our lives has come from that single apple, and i want you to be with me forever, Kimmy will you marry me?" I start tearing up. I nod viscously.

"She said yes!" He announced to the entire restaurant. He slips the engagement ring on my finger, i smile, kissing him.

One year later~

I am in a beautiful wedding dress, that is a mermaid style with a pearl hems, strapless. White heels, a pearl necklace from my mom. You know what they say.

One thing borrowed

One thing new

One thing old

One thing blue

I think. Something along those lines. My flowers are assorted white flowers wrapped in a silk fabric, held together by an infinity sign pin.

Jack and i's wedding theme is the classic white wedding.

The wedding is held in a huge chapel, with white carpet. The pews are decorated in white bows, with flowers.

The reception is held in the SeaFord tower. The same floor the prince's ball was held in a while back, a long while.

The table's have white table cloths with our fancy china plates and cups.

The chairs are plush, white chairs, with those button designs in the pattern.

The cake is a four tear cake, from Buddy Valstro. That man is a genius for making cakes. The decorations on the cake are drapes, white sugar flowers.

The bottom tear has the flowers all along the edges, with the pearl dust.

The second tear had the drapes and silver pearl dust.

The third tear has the flowers, icing, drapes, and pearl dust. With a few extra details like swirls.

The last tear has a glass topping. Of a bride and groom kissing. The flowers line the edge of tear. Icing lined the statue.

The flavor of the first tear is german chocolate, with german chocolate icing in between the layers of the tear.

The second tear was vanilla with classic white icing, in between the layers of the tear.

The third tear was strawberry, with strawberry icing, in between the layers of the tear.

The last tear was chocolate with peanut icing in between the layers of the tear.

I walk out of the dressing room, to the main entrance hall, to the wedding. I see my four bridesmaids Grace Jones, who is happily married to Eddie. They are expecting a baby any day now.

Then there's Kelsey Vargas, who is happily engaged to Jerry. Their wedding is in four months.

Theres Julie Krupnick who married Milton. They are both brain surgeons, but Julie is taking a while off because of their newborn son's Jacob, and Javier.

And the last one is Bethany Gillespie, who married Rudy. They have four kids their names are Katherine, Justin, Jerome, and Millie.

"Oh, my, god Kim you look absolutely stunning. Honey, jack is going to be drooling." Says Kelsey.

"Oh, honey i'd hug you but as you see i kind of can't" Grace says resting a hand on her stomach.

Julie and Bethany hug me saying oh how you look bea-u-ti-ful!

I look at the clock its time to make my entrance. I hear the wedding march go off. The doors open my two little nieces are the flower girls.

Grace and kelsey walk in side by side. Then Julie and Bethany, walk in.

My dad links arms with me.

"Honey you look spectacular." He says as he starts to walk down the aisle with me.

We reach Jack, he smiles at me holding one of my hands. Jack leads me to the alter. I hand Grace my flowers. I take both of Jacks hands.

Priest: we are here today to celebrate the bonding of two people Jackson Leonard Brewer and Kimberly Anne Crawford. If anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Crowd: *silence*

Priest: now that there are no objections lets move on with the wedding.

I look at jack smiling i wink at him.

Priest: They have written out their vows so jack go ahead.

Jack: I can't believe i'm standing across from my beautiful bride Kim. And just think us, our wedding would have never have happened if i didn't catch your apple. I'm grateful for that apple. And Kim i want you to know that i will forever love you.

I start tearing up, a few tears flow off of my cheek. Jack raises his hand and wipes them off.

Crowd:awwwww

Priest: Kim your turn.

Kim: I don't know how i ever lived before i met Jack back in 8th. Grade. But i am completely grateful that jack caught my apple or i would never be standing on an alter across from the love of my life.

Crowd: awwww

Priest: now may i have the rings.

Jacks little nephew Nicholas walks up with the rings tripping twice dropping them once. I smile. I want to have kids like that some day.

The priest takes the rings handing them to us.

Priest: do you Jackson Leonard Brewer do take Kimberly Anne Crawford for your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold. For richer or poorer, threw sickness and health till death do you part.

Jack: I do.

Priest:Do you Kimberly Anne Crawford take Jackson Leonard Brewer for your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold. For richer or poorer, till death do you part.

Kim: I do.

Priest: jack place the wedding ring on her right hand ring finger.

I smile as jack slips the beautiful Wedding band onto my finger. Jack smiles back at me.

Priest: Kim place the wedding finger on his right hand ring finger.

I grab jacks hand slipping on the ring fidgeting. Once i get it all the way on his finger i smile one more.

Priest: you are officially Married, you may kiss the bride.

Jack grabs hold of my waist i wrap my arms around his neck, and jack kisses me with passion i kiss back with the same amount of passion. We separate. Smiling at each other. I hear the crowd start clapping.

I link my arm with jacks and turn we walk/run down the aisle to get outside to the limo thats waiting because it's raining.

Jack opens the door for me, i hurry in jack gets in behind me. And grace and Eddie. Jerry and Kelsey. And Milton and Julie all get in too.

Grace clutches her stomach "uh oh..."

"Grace what do you mean uh oh." Eddie asks

"Its time."

"Time for... Wait what! Driver go to the hospital! Now!" We all yell.

The driver turns the car and starts going to the seaFord Hospital.

"Grace breathe." I say to her. I took a year in collage for child birth.

"I AM! DRIVE FASTER! NOW!"

We pull up to the front gate of the hospital, i open the door hurrying out, jack follows me. Grace and Eddie get out behind. I have a wheelchair for her.

"Grace sit." I command.

Grace sits down, i push her into the hospital, while Eddie ran up to the front desk. I can't hear them but i know a doctor is coming.

A nurse takes graces wheelchair pushing her down one of the long halls.

I look around the waiting room, people are giving us strange looks. I act like im going to pounce on them all. They turn their heads going back to whatever they were doing.

I sit on Jacks lap, my dress kind of rode up in the back. So it kind of shows my underwear on jack.

Ten hours later (a/n an sorry for the time skip i hate them just as much as you)

Eddie comes out of the hospital room.

"Guys. Guess what it wasn't just one baby but two! One boy and a baby girl." I get up to congratulate Eddie. Jack follows resting his hands on my hips.

"Wow! Congrats Ed." I say patting his back.

"Thanks guys. Im sorry about your reception..." Eddie says looking down.

"Nah its okay we went for a few hours. Now let me see the kids."

"Ok follow me. And Kim, jack you guys are the godparents." I jump up and down.

"Eeeek now let me see my god children!"

"Ok ok." We walk down the hall, opening a door i see Grace holding both of the twins

"Aww they're adorable!" I say picking up the baby girl.

"Whats her name?"

"Elizabeth lizzy for short." Says

grace.

"Whats the baby boy's name?"

"Jackson Daniel" i smile because its my jack's name.

"Well hi baby girl." I whisper to her. Jack comes up to me holding Jackson.

"See i want kids." I say pointing to lizzy.

"Maybe someday kimmy. One day."


	2. Chapter 2

B is for birthday

Kim's POV

Today is a special day. It's my sixteenth birthday! Yay! (Can you hear the sarcasm?) my parents, and my little brother are all on a cruise.

Yeah without me because i had to 'work on my studies...' Bull shit! I have straight A's, perfect attendance, and all the teachers love me!

I have a feeling my parents left me on purpose. They hate me, like seriously. My little brother gets all the attention and anything he wants. and he's a year younger than me!

Jack my best friend is busy, he's on a date with Lindsay. Ugh even after Jerry set him up on a date with her when we went to see Zompires. They started dating, and my heart shattered.

Jerry my other friend is on a date with Grace. And milton has a study date with Julie. My only other option is going to the dojo and murder a punching dummy.

Walking to the dojo i see Jack and Lindsay holding hands. Jack sees me and looks away. Whaaaat?! I'm hurt so i just ignore him walking the rest of the way to the dojo.

When i get to the dojo i run to the girls changing room to get into my Gi.

My phone vibrates. Taking it out of my pocket i see Jack's name. I slide it to unlock my phone.

'Srry kimmy. But i hate u!~jack'

Great my best friend hates me too. What else can go wrong on my Birthday!

Walking out of the girls changing room i start murdering a dummy. Rudy walks out of his office with a box wrapped in wrapping paper. With a card taped on top. He looks over at me. Walking over to me.

"Happy birthday Kim! Are you having a good birthday?" Rudy asks handing me the box. Opening the box i see a new Gi, and black belt.

"Thank you rudy. Your the only one who acknowledges that its my Birthday. Jack hates me apparently. And the guys are all on dates or something. My family are on a cruise, without me because they hate me. Ugh!" I kick the dummy one more time the head flying off of it putting a huge hole into the wall. My eyes go huge.

"I-i-i- i'm so sor-" i was cut off by rudy.

"Ah! Its okay."

"Ok, but i have to go. So bye!" I wave walking back into the girls changing rooms. Throwing on my clothes i grab my birthday present from rudy, and my gym bag. I walk out of the dojo. And back towards my house alone. Best birthday ever...

Reaching my house i walk in to my house. I turn on the lights and people jump up saying 'surprise!' It took me by surprise so on instinct i flipped the person closest to me. Which was Jack.

"Ow Kim!" He said standing up.

"Jack, talk, now, alone." I grab his wrist, dragging him into an empty room in the house.

"Jack what is all this? You texted me saying that you hated me!" He looks at me confused. So i pull my phone out of my back pocket. Sliding it unlocked i show him the text messages.

Reading the message he pulls out his phone, texting someone.

"Jack who are you texting?"

He shows me his messages, and the name Lindsay.

Conversation:

Jack: Hey

Lindsay: hay babe, want to come over 2nite?

Jack: no. Did u take my phone earlier?

Lindsay: no? You don't want 2 come over?

Jack: i don't want to come over. Did you take my phone earlier?

Lindsay: no. Y?

Jack: pic message.

Lindsay: uhhh...

Jack: thats what i thought. We're through.

Lindsay: wh-wh-wh-why?

Jack: goodbye.

End of conversation

"Jack, you didn't have to do that..." I say.

"Yes i did she lied to me and hurt you. And here's one more thing i have to do." He kissed me, i kissed back. Our lips moved in sync. We pulled away breathing hard, i smiled. Jack did too. We leaned into kiss one more the when the door burst open revealing My parents and little brother.

My dad comes up to us pulling me away from jack. I could hear jack gulp.

"Thank you jack for throwing my Kim a birthday party. You're the best." My dad says i smile, at both of them.

"Ok now lets go party!" I say grabbing jacks wrist dragging him out of the room. He laughs. I could hear my parents laughing behind us too.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, i get picked up by the one and only, jack brewer.

Jack walks out of the house with me, and drops me into the pool.

"Jack i had my phone with me! You're dead!" I say climbing out of the pool chasing jack, i was finally able to get him back by the pool, so i snuck up on him. When i went to push him in he grabbed onto me too so we both went falling in.

People kept getting in, so pool ended up being packed. We played Marco pollo, basket ball, and raced. It was really fun.

When everyone got out of the pool, i went to grab some towels for everyone. I got the towels when strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jack stop." He laughs taking some towels from me walking out of the hall. I walk downstairs handing everyone who doesn't have a towel a towel. While i went to go change. Jack had left some of his other clothes here, when the gang had a sleep over here at my house. So i grabbed those for him too.

Walking out of my room and back to the living room. I hand jack his clothes. He runs out of the room and up to the bathroom. When he comes down a few minutes later, in dry clothes.

"Time for presents! Then cake!" Jack says happily clapping his hands together.

I sit down on the couch, only to get bombarded with boxes and bags.

I reach for a smaller box.

I look at the card,

Happy birthday!

Wow you're a year older and have one foot in grave. Love, jack.

I open the box only to see a brand new iPhone 5c in the color light pink.

"Thank you jack!" I hug him. I open the rest of the gifts thanking everyone who got them for me.

What i got.

20$ from Milton

100$ from my dad-

50$ from my brother

10$ from jerry-

15$ from grace

90$ from my mom-

5$ from phil

10$ from Joan

30$ from Julie

75$ from bobby

35$ from randy

Clothes and some gift cards from other people too.

So i made out with $335 dollars. Shopping spree at The mall!

"Thank you guys for the wonderful gifts! And thank you all for coming! Bye!" I say closing the front door of my house. Jack stayed back to help clean then he has to go shopping with me.

I hug jack, and on repulse kiss him, thats our second kiss today.

He kisses back, i pulled away.

"Kim would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No..." He looks down. " i would love to be." He kisses me.

I the background i hear "mom! Jack and Kim are sucking faces in living room!"

Wow! Best birthday ever! No sarcasm intended.


	3. Chapter 3

C is for Christmas snowstorm

KIM'S POV

It's snowing outside, and I was freezing so I had come inside MY house. I had made some hot chocolate to warm me up. I poured the coco mix into the bottom of the mug that I had gotten out of the cabinet. I put some water into the coffee maker to boil the water. As soon as the water was done boiling I poured the scorching hot water into the mug as well. I grab a spoon from the drawer I stir the ingredients till the chocolate powder was fully dissolved in the hot water. I walk to my living room and sit down on the couch. I turn on the TV.

"Reports say that there is going to be a blizzard so if I were you I would stay indoors" the weather man said.

_'Great_' I think to myself as I look out the window. I wiped the glass so I could see. I felt the chilling could glass touch my hand. It was pretty dark outside, and the snow had started to pile up on the ground. I hear a knock on my front door.

'_Who could be out in this kind of weather_' I think to myself as I place my hot chocolate on my coffee table. As I get up to get the door. I open the door and I see jack.

'_that idiot'_ I pull him inside. He shivers as the heat of my house hits his skin. He takes his coat off as I bring him a glass of hot coco. He follows me into my living room. We sit down next to each other on my couch. I turn on a Christmas movie called "my baby" **(I made that up if it is real I do NOT own it)** ugh. It's such a cheesy movie but it's the only thing on so I guess it'll have to do. I snuggle up to jack. He puts arm around my shoulder as I snuggle up to deeper in to him.

About half way through the movie the electricity shuts off. Turning off everything. I look out the window the snow had raised and now it was like two feet deep.

"UGH!" I say madly. I stand up from the couch I grab jack's hand as he stands up he falls on top of me. We start leaning towards each other but h suddenly stands up. I clear my throat. I stand up as well. I walk towards my great room, where I keep my white grand piano. The entire room has my breakable items and my white furniture. I sit down on the couch. I cover my face as I lay down on the couch. I hear footsteps, Jack, was walking towards me.

"Um… do you have a place I could sleep I can't go home because of the blizzard" he tells me. I stand up and walk towards the guest room.

"Yeah follow me." I tell him as I reach the guest room I tell him "I think you left some cloths here the last time this happened so let me go get them." I walk towards my laundry room and I see the pile of cloths jack had left here. I grab them and take them to him. He smiles at me, and takes his cloths great fully. I leave him so he could change. He comes back out a few minutes later. Clad in a pair of his baggy sweat pants, and a t- shirt that fit him perfectly. I go and change when he comes back. I dress into a short nightgown I had taken off my bra so I could go to sleep comfortably. I leave the bed room.

"Wow Kim I didn't know you had that kind of cloths" jack said I was startled so I quickly flipped him.

"OMIGOD Jack are you okay I didn't to do that I forgot you were here. I'm so sorry" I tell him quickly as I help him stand up. I pull him up to quickly and he fell on top of me. I stare up at the ceiling and I see the mistletoe I had hung up. Ok this is a bold move but oh well. I cup jacks cheeks as I lean in and kiss him.

Wow best kiss ever!

Thanks Christmas snow storm

**hey guys i change my name **

**XxkissxkissxX out peace**


End file.
